The Bee's Neish
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: Frank has finally plucked up the courage to ask Stella on a Date, to which she agreed to. Unsure what to do Frank goes to Aniesha before the date to ask for advice. Will he get more then he bargained for from the one they call 'The Bee's Neish', find out in this FRELLA one-shot!:):)


Today's the day, today's the day that Frank London, or Francis London as Mrs King once said was going to ask Stella Knight out on a date. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore, he needed to be with her, or at least try. She had been giving him mixed signals a lot so maybe it was his chance to ask her on a date. He just hope she still liked Italian restaurants.

Frank grabbed the phone and confidently dialled her number.

"Hello?" she said.

Suddenly, all his confidence drained away. She had that affect on him, he was suddenly so nervous, what if she laughed in his face or pulled out 'that wouldn't be professional' card.

"Hello Stella, It's Frank." Said Frank, gulping.

"Oh Hi Frank, what are you calling me for?" she asked, getting straight to the point as always.

"I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"To ask you on a date….with me…obviously." He said.

"Oh, I don't know what to say." She said.

"You're right, what was I thinking!" said Frank, getting ready to hang up.

"No wait! Sure that would be great, tonight 7.00 ok with you?" she said.

Suddenly, Frank fainted.

"Frank? Frank? You still there? Frank!"

After the fainting incident earlier on Frank called back Stella to confirm the date details. He then spent the whole day getting ready, but he was still so nervous, so he called an expert who arrived 10 minutes after he called.

"Frank? How can I help." She said.

"Aneisha! I have…..date…Stella….tonight….HELP!" he stuttered, panicking.

"Finally! The guys and I thought Voldemort would return and come after Harry before you manage to ask Stella out on a date." Said Aneisha, somehow deciphering Frank's mumblings.

"Glad to know you guys have so much faith in me." He said.

"We couldn't help but doubt you, but that's changed, I'm going to give you three simple tips to follow, ok?" she said.

"Ok." Said Frank.

"1. Women like to be complimented and treated nicely." Said Neish.

"Ok, so compliment her and treat her nicely, got it." Said Frank.

" like gifts." said Neish. Frank nodded.

"And finally 3. Just be yourself." Said Neish. Frank nodded, he was more confident now that 'the bee's Neish' as they called her, had helped him.

Stella prepared for her date with Frank, somehow she knew he was already ready and had been for hours. He was always trying to pluck up the courage to ask her out as she'd noticed and she had got rather inpatient of waiting, she did want to go on a date with him and had wanted too for a long time. She was wondering if she'd make it easy for him or slightly pay him back for all the waiting. She grinned.

Just as the hand on the clock struck 7.00 there was a knock on the door. Stella grinned and checked to see if her hair was neat. Stella opened her door and Frank was their holding a bouquet of roses. The first thought that struck her was, Wow! He went all out! But she was going to keep the promise of making it hard for him.

"Hi Frank, lovely flowers, although I prefer Lilies!" she said. He smiled, nervous.

"Shall we go?" she said.

Thirty minutes later they were in a cosy booth of the Italian restaurant with menus.

"What would you like Stella?" asked Frank.

"I'm perfectly able of ordering for myself, but thank you for being the gentleman and asking." Said Stella.

Frank smiled. _Did she like him, or not, it was really hard to tell!_ He thought.

Suddenly, the waiter arrived.

"What would you like to order?" he asked.

"I would like the spaghetti!" said Frank.

Stella sighed and smirked. _Could he be anymore goofy? Still that's why I like him._ She thought.

"And I would like Linguine with pesto." Said Stella.

"Which Pesto, Red or Green?" asked the waiter.

"Red please." Said Stella. Frank sighed. _That was easy._ He thought.

 _That sigh probably means he's relaxing! Better Amp it up!_ Thought Stella.

"Wait, actually Green." Said Stella. Frank and the waiter looked confused.

"No wait, Red, no Green, No Red! Honestly I would like Red!" said Stella. Frank was starting to sweat.

"Ok." Said the Waiter, hurriedly walking off.

"Sorry." Said Stella. Frank looked flabbergasted.

"For what?" asked Frank.

"For making this date harder for you." She said, smirking.

"You did that on purpose? Trust you!" he said, smirking.

"It was Aneisha's idea!" said Stella.

"What! She came to give me advice and all along she gave you advice to make my life difficult!" grinned Frank.

"I guess we've both been tricked as I had no idea she went to see you." Said Stella.

"Well we learnt something, never mess with the bee's Neish!" he said.

"What?" said Stella.

"Never mind." Said Frank.

Once their meals had arrived everything became easier, they laughed and smiled. It was like old times. Frank was no longer nervous and Stella wasn't looking to make his life difficult. All of it had been Aneisha's plan. It had worked amazingly.

Frank was winding up his spaghetti when Stella smiled.

"Can I have some spaghetti?" she asked.

"Sure, let's share." Said Frank.

So they both took and end of spaghetti in there mouths and kissed as they reached the middle, it was a strange yet magical moment between Frank and Stella aka Frella.


End file.
